Watashi no Tsuki
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: El cielo era un manto oscuro que cubría sus cabezas, rayos de luna iluminaban a sus cuerpos, se escuchaban un par de grillos tocar mientras las luciérnagas salían a cada paso de su recorrido en aquel espeso bosque. Habían acordado de salir, llevaban pocos días saliendo pero ellos sentían que ya llevaban muchísimo más tiempo, a su lado se sentían eternos, que nada les podía pasar.


**Disclaimer**: **_Naruto_** le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia en cambio, es completamente mía.

Dedicado a **Umeki-Nara.**

* * *

**Tsuki.**

El cielo era un manto oscuro que cubría sus cabezas, rayos de luna iluminaban a sus cuerpos, se escuchaban un par de grillos tocar mientras las luciérnagas salían a cada paso de su recorrido en aquel espeso bosque. Habían acordado de salir, llevaban pocos días saliendo pero ellos sentían que ya llevaban muchísimo más tiempo, a su lado se sentían eternos, que nada les podía pasar.

―Paremos, aquí―. Murmuro por lo bajo el pelinegro. La rubia no entendía porque ahí pero hoy no tenía ganas de discutir. Ambos se sentaron en la hierba alta mientras un par de luciérnagas volaban a su alrededor provocando un ambiente mágico. ―¿Ves a la luna? ― rompió él el silencio mientras señalaba al astro. ―Pues claro que la veo. ―. ― ¿Sabes cuál es su función? ―. ―La desaceleración de la rotación terrestre, si no fuera por la luna, el día duraría alrededor de 6hrs en vez de 24hrs. La segunda función es la de regular las mareas. ― Temari sonrió con autosuficiencia demostrando que era buena en astronomía. Shikamaru reprimió una sonrisa. ―No me refería a eso... pero ya que lo dijiste lo planteare de la siguiente manera. ― Pensó un minuto mientras miraba al cielo, Kami, estaba nervioso. ―Cómo dijiste gracias a la luna ayuda a la desaceleración de la tierra, el día dura más cuando ella está a su lado. Regula las mareas para evitar catástrofes. Participa en múltiples funciones biológicas, existen animales que se reproducen solo cuando la luna es llena, regula el funcionamiento de animales y plantas, y produce efectos psicológicos en el hombre (como la inspiración, admiración y calendarios). En cuestiones un poco más de Física, desempeña una importante tarea al desviar escombros espaciales mediante su campo gravitatorio, en vez de ir directo contra la Tierra, protege de la incidencia solar y altera el achatamiento progresivo de los polos terrestres. ―Temari se sintió un poco humillada, era de esperarse que él supiera más de ello. Inflo un poco sus cachetes y pregunto. ―¿Y todo esto a qué viene? ― Shikamaru la volteo a ver ―¿No lo ves? Tu eres mi luna. ― Temari sintió cómo sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí. ― Mira, cuando estoy sin ti, mi tiempo pasa rápido pero cuando estoy contigo es cómo si el mundo se detuviera para tenerte más tiempo a mi lado. Mi corazón se pone ansioso cuando tú no estás a mi lado. Tú regulas los latidos de mi corazón. Sólo quiero 'aparearme' cuando estoy contigo, me llenan unas ganas incontrolables de poseerte y que sólo grites mi nombre. Sin embargo cuando veo tu cuerpo me dan ganas de tocarlo lentamente con temor de que se rompa esa delicada piel que tienes por porcelana. Admiro tu carácter y tu fuerza. Y bueno, está demás mencionar que alejas a aquellas que quieren venir hacia mi. ―sonrió de medio lado, con sus ojos busco su mirada, ella estaba callada. ― Pero sobre todo, me alumbras en mis días de oscuridad. ― tomo un largo suspiro, preparándose para la continuación. ― Así que… ¿ Ore no tsuki ni natte kureru?*. ― la pregunta floto en el aire.

Si quería que Temari muriera ahí mismo…. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo. La rubia suspiro, su corazón latía a mil, su sensibilidad aumento, aquellas pupilas verdeazuladas crecieron debido a la impresión. ¿Acaso era demasiado pronto?

―Watashi wa… ni naritai tsuki desu**―. Susurro un tanto apenada. Mostrando un lado sumiso que pocas veces sacaba.

Él la tomo de la barbilla, alzando su mirada. Ambos cerraron los ojos acercándose lentamente, pocas veces tenían este tipo de besos y escenas sumisas. Y ahí, bajo el manto de la luna y cómo único testigo aquel bosque formalizaron aquel hermoso amor.

* * *

*¿ Ore no tsuki ni natte kureru?: ¿Quieres ser mi luna?

**watashi wa ni naritai tsuki desu: Yo… quisiera ser tu luna.

Así que Umeki-Nara, *se arrodilla* hoy 14/01/2014 ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ;/;


End file.
